Bring Me To Life
by RainingOnTheParade
Summary: Hades and Persephone's story Night World style. Maggie is Persephone and Delos is Hades. The Daybreakers are the Olympians. Summary inside. R&R


Hello :D! I haven't written for this archive in forever, but I missed writing for it so here I am ;D

So basically this story is going to be all the Daybreakers as Greek gods and goddesses, since I'm in love with Greek mythology, and I just finished the Percy Jackson series (highly recommend it!). Yes, some of the characters are going to be god/desses that may not fit their character, but they are that one for a reason, so keep that in mind.

Summary: The Daybreakers are Olympians and Maggie is Persephone and Delos is Hades, if you know the story about Hades and Persephone then good for you, but just to know, I changed _a lot_. (The Olympians the Daybreakers are will be told in following chapters.) and the narcissus is a flower. Also Demeter is not Persephone's mother in this story. She is her cousin.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World. If I did Strange Fate would be out, not stuck in the lazy L.J Smiths's computer -.-**

Maggie glared at the wall with her hands in tight fists. She ignored the banging on the door and the angry shouts that were coming through it. She couldn't believe she was _here_. She couldn't believe she had been dragged here by _him._ What would her cousin do without her? Was she looking for her? Was she worried? Worst of all, how would she herself get out of here? All those questions swam in her as she recalled how she had gotten into Hell.

*.*.*

"I am going to go check on the harvest over the hill, stay near the stream, Maggie." Her cousin had told her. She recalled what she last saw Demeter wear, a white dress with silver threaded in, her black curly hair cascading down her back, she would have appeared as a beautiful mortal girl if it weren't for her aura of power and her piercing dark grey eyes.

She nodded, "Alright." And watched her cousin snap her fingers and be gone in a instant. After that she had went back to walking along side the flower beds. She couldn't remember much of what she was thinking when she saw the flower. All she could remember was that it was beautiful. And being the goddess of flowers and springtime she had to have a closer look.

Maggie had just passed a group of nymphs when she saw the narcissus, it was a beautiful gold and gleamed in the sun light. She had never seen one like it.

As she got closer to it started shimmer. She reached over pick it and she pulled on the stem, but it didn't come out.

Frowning, she pulled at the stem harder until it finally wretched from the ground.

But the second it was released it withered and turned black, and the ground started to shake. She gasped dropped the dead flower and stepped back, the ground opening under her.

As the gap grew wider she could see fire and….people, trying to crawl up to earth. And not a second later a chariot was in front of her. Two horses as black as midnight were pulling it, blood red letters were inscribed in Ancient Greek on both sides of the chariot and holding the reigns was a very good looking black haired and golden eyed boy.

She knew immediately he was a god, and although she had never seen him she knew which one he was. Her cousin had told her about him, about what a horrible person he was.

Hades, God of the Underworld was in front her. To say she was just frightened was a horrible understatement. And here he was straightening his crown, which was made of bones and rubies on his head, giving her a look of amusement, annoyance, and surprise.

"I must say, I was hoping for someone with more beauty, but I guess you will have to do." he said in a bored tone. And after a quick glance over her he said, "State your name maiden. By that look on your face you know who I am. You ought to show some respect."

Some of her fear drained and she clenched her jaw and formed her hands into fists. He was talking down to her and she did not like it. Although he was an all feared god and she should be showing respect all she had to the urge to do was spout a mouthy comeback, but instead she said in a tight voice, "My name is Persephone. You may call me Maggie. I am the goddess of springtime, what is it you want?" then after a thought she added, "Lord Hades."

Instead of answering he cracked a smile that was beautiful and horrible at the same time. "Your Demeter's kin aren't you? And what kind of name is Maggie?"

Maggie's temper flared again and her fear was slowly going down but said in a calm voice, "I never liked Persephone. And when I was younger I loved Magnolia's so my cousin gave the nickname Maggie."

Hades stared at her for a moment then said, "Very well Persephone, come along then, before Demeter comes back."

"_Maggie_. And what are you talking about?"

Hades did another one of his horrid smiles, "That narcissus flower you picked decided who I would marry. Whoever got it out of the ground would become my wife."

Maggie stared at him with horror. "Your _what?"_

"Are deaf? You heard me now get in the chariot." He said with finality in his tone.

Maggie's breathe was coming to quickly but managed to get out, "I am not going anywhere with you."

Hades face darkened, "Yes you are. We could do this the easy way or the hard way now," he stepped down from the chariot. "Get in."

She knew she couldn't fight him. So she did the first thing that came to her mind, she ran.

She had ran about 4 feet before she felt herself froze. Then Hades was in front her, his eyes narrowed.

"The hard way then? Alright." And with a quick flick of his wrist bone that appeared form no where surrounded her wrists like hand cuffs.

She struggled but he grabbed her arm and dragged her to pitch black chariot. "Demeter won't be at all pleased when she finds out I've taken her cousin, oh well."

Then he looked her with a humored face, "Congratulations, _Maggie_. You are going to be Queen of the Underworld."

*.*.*

A loud crash of wood splinting brought her back to the present. She looked up and saw her door broken down and the gorgeous god himself looking at her with a bright fury and said, "You will be in the dining hall in exactly five minutes, or you won't like what's going to happen."

Well there it is the first chapter! Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Not the best ending for the first chappie but eh.

Review?

-Danielle


End file.
